


Shisui's a horrible influence on Itachi

by Yagurassensei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Poor Itachi, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagurassensei/pseuds/Yagurassensei
Summary: well the title says it all





	

**Author's Note:**

> first story hope you like it

Itachi thought Shisui was mad but then again wasn't he for going along with this, looking to the boy beside him Itachi said "Shisui do we really have to do this?”

"Of course why wouldn't we? Relax Tachi, this will be fun" Shisui smiled.

"Just enjoy life a little”

Itachi stared "you do know what will happen if we are caught right"

Shisui chirpily replies "yep that’s the thrill of this and why we won't get caught"

"Anyway you need to relax more and this is the perfect way"

"Hn" Itachi didn’t look impressed. "I don't think this is the best thing to do after a mission Shisui, we just got back".

"Of course it is Itachi you need enjoy life more anyway"

Shisui looks at Itachi slyly "anyway if you do this I’ll buy you that new dango that you love so much".

"Hn...Fine but we better not get caught or you won’t live to see the sun rise"

"Course Tachi have a little faith in me would you"

Itachi stares "you want us to break into Kakashi taicho's place and redecorate his home with fluoro colours and not get caught because you lost a bet with Anko"

"Yep" laughs Shisui "we gotta go now Kakashi will be back soon and we don’t wanna get caught"

"Dammit Shisui" Itachi runs his hand through his hair "next time you make a bet with Anko don't drag me into it"

"Aww but you know you love me" Shisui sings

Sigh "let’s just go already"

"Yep this will be fun" Shisui chirps

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>linebreak<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Kakashi returning home from a mission enters his home and freezes in his tracks.

Colours everywhere from fluoro pink and yellow to green and orange with hints of purple

"WHAT THE HELL" Kakashi's scream of shock is heard around the village.

In the Uchiha district hearing Kakashi's scream Shisui falls over laughing and Itachi only sighs.

THE END


End file.
